Numbing of the Pain
by Adnacia
Summary: Sequel to 'Cause of My Pain.' Anko is back in Konoha after twenty years, but for how long? And why is she back? Is Orochimaru up to something or is there something else going on? Oro/Anko.
1. Prologue

A/N: I actually got the first part of this out in a decent amount of time. Hot damn! Anyway, this is the Prologue (in case you missed the chapter title and the big PROLOGUE below). I don't know how long this story is going to be. We do have twenty years to cover after all. There is the big possibility that it will not be long at all. Oh, this is going to be rated for a reason! Though, the prologue is tame. To tame actually. But, eh, oh well. And just a side note, I still don't own Naruto. If I did, the manga would be completely different. Damn Kishimoto...

**PROLOGUE**

Anko Mitarashi sighed. She had just gotten back to Konoha. She had not expected to come back after she left with her son, Akihito, twenty years ago. A lot had happened in those twenty years. She was nearing sixty now. Her hair had turned silver, though it still had streaks of purple. Her eyes had lost some of their sadistic intensity. Instead, they shone with wisdom, pain, heartache, and love. Life had taken its toll on the aging kunoichi. When she was younger, some people feared her while others followed her around in hero worship. Now, she was feared by the ninja world. Her very existence was a danger.

She looked to her left and then to her right and frowned at the ANBU who were marching her through the gates. At one point she knew most everybody in the elite group of ninja, but now she was sure that most of them had been killed. These were either their children or grandchildren. She was marched to the interrogation room and locked in along with ten other ANBU. They were not taking their chances with this one. She waited for someone to speak up. She knew that Ibiki would not interrogate her. He had to have died years before which was probably a good thing. Anko had witnessed several of his interrogations and knew that he could be ruthless and resort to whatever means necessary to gain his information. A knock soon sounded at the door. Anko heard the door open and heard several people walk in. The door was quickly shut and locked.

A man dressed in Hokage robes walked into the light and let out a surprised gasp. He had heard rumors but was not sure if it was true. Now he knew it was. He turned to someone who had to be part of the Yamanaka clan and said, "I want as much information out of her as possible. Do whatever it takes to get it."

"Should the Hokage be giving out orders like that, Naruto?" Anko asked sarcasm dripping with every word.

Naruto turned to the prisoner, "You have no room to talk, Anko Mitarashi. You are a threat to the world."

Anko said no more. Naruto turned to one of the men who had accompanied him into the room. "Hisato! You are in charge of the interrogation. Let me know when you have finished."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Hisato replied.

As the door shut behind Naruto, Anko became the focus of the room.

"State your name." Hisato said.

Anko looked at him like he had lost it. "Is that anyway to start this?"

Hisato glared. "I suggest you answer."

Anko barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. "My name is Anko Mitarashi."

"You were close to the dangerous S-class missing nin, Orochimaru. Is this correct?"

Anko nodded in affirmation.

"What was your relationship to him?"

"Is that any of your business?" Anko spat out.

"Actually, it is." Hisato replied. "You are no longer under his protection. You are in my territory and have to answer to me. And just because you are older does not mean that I will not resort to using, shall we say, certain means of persuasion to get information out of you."

Anko raised an eyebrow. So the kid might be able to give Ibiki a run for his money when he got older. "He was my lover."

"When did you start seeing him?"

"I was sixteen."

"How often did you see him?"

"Sometimes once or twice a month. Occasionally there were longer periods of time between visits."

"You had a son also. Was the father Orochimaru?"

Anko nodded her head.

"Does your son know his father?"

"He _knew_ his father." Anko replied bitterly.

"Knew? Interesting. So who was it that died?"

"None of your business." Anko was trying to keep any emotion out of her voice.

"Was it your son or Orochimaru? Or both?"

"I said it was none of your business!" Anko almost shouted.

"It seems we have touched a nerve." Hisato said with a smirk. He was pacing in front of the prisoner and reveling in his role. "I would like to hear about this."

"Over my dead body." Anko replied.

Hisato nodded to one of the ANBU who came and stood behind Anko. Hisato stopped his pacing and said, "That can be arranged. Though I would not like ending our visit that quickly. Maybe a little persuasion?"

Anko tried not to make any noise as she felt electricity shooting through her body. The ANBU who had stepped behind her had placed his hands on her and then the electricity came. It only lasted a moment but it felt like it had lasted much longer. "Is that all you've got?" Anko could sense the sadistic side in her coming out.

Hisato nodded to the ninja who sent his jutsu through Anko again. This time he left his hands on her for thirty seconds. When he removed his hands, Anko sagged down in her chair in relief. She knew that it would be painful but not that painful. The longer he touched her, the stronger the electric current became. She knew that she would not be able to survive if he touched her for more than two minutes. Anko drew in a shuttering breath. She had thankfully learned to access the healing chakra that was in her and had managed to manipulate it so she could heal the inside of her body from within. She soon felt the chakra building up and she sent it throughout her body concentrating on the areas surrounding her organs.

She automatically sensed that something was off. The blood vessels surrounding her heart and lungs had become fragile. It would not take much effort for them to break. There was the major possibility that doing some light exercise could cause them all to burst cutting off the blood flow to those organs.

"You seem to have discovered one of the perks of that jutsu." Hisato said lightly. "Not only does it send electricity through you, it causes major damage to your blood vessels."

Anko said nothing. She was concentrating on trying her best to repair the vessels. However, they were extremely slow in knitting back together. She would have to wait until she was alone and would be able to focus on a particular area without being disturbed.

Hisato stepped back away from Anko and motioned to two of the ANBU. "Escort her to her holding cell. Make sure all seals are in place so that she can not escape."

"What makes you think I want to escape?" Anko replied.

"What does that mean?" Hisato asked suspiciously.

"I have a deal to make." Anko replied.

"What would the deal be?" Hisato asked.

"You have to agree to it before I tell you."

"You are not in a position to be making deals. Tell me what the deal is and I will discuss it with the Hokage." Hisato said.

Anko shrugged a little. She figured that she would not even get that. "I will tell you everything that I know. In return, you let me go."

Hisato hid his smile. Naruto would agree to that especially when he found out what had been done to her. "I'm sure that can be arranged." With that, he motioned for her to be taken away and was left alone.

"Was it wise to agree to her deal?" One of the unknown elites asked.

"She may be able to make it a little ways once she is let go, but she will die before she gets very far." Hisato replied as he walked out.

----

Anko bit back a groan as she was shoved into a cell that had a tiny cot with two blankets and a pillow. There was a small barred window near the ceiling that was heavily sealed. The metal door with the small barred window that could open and a small space at the bottom for where food could be slid in completed her new home.

She sat on the cot with a thud and placed a glowing hand over her heart. She needed to heal herself as quickly as possible. She had not wanted to tell her story but if it meant saving herself, she would do it. She moved her hand and lay back on the cot a few minutes later. She was exhausted and knew that the next day would be a long one. As Anko drifted off to sleep, her thoughts turned to the place she had just left. The place where she had witnessed her son grow up. The place that held so many memories. They were both painful and pleasant memories. Memories that would have to be confessed so that salvation could come.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's Chapter One! Well, the official chapter one. I have part of the next chapter planned out, it just has to be typed so be on the lookout for it. And in the next few chapters, you will see why this is rated M.

* * *

Anko was awakened the next morning by banging on her cell door. She opened her eyes and sat up in time to see a plate being slid under the door. She got up and picked up the plate before sitting back down on the cot. She needed to gain as much strength as possible to continue healing herself. She also needed her strength for dealing with the interrogation squad. What she would give to have Kabuto here with his healing abilities. That was out of the question though.

She had finished eating and had just put a glowing hand to her chest when she heard the sounds of someone coming. Anko quickly dropped her hand and assumed a look of boredom. "It's time to go, Mitarashi." The ANBU who was escorting her said.

Anko stood up and followed him out the door. They were soon joined by three other members of the elite squad. She was lead back to the interrogation room where Hisato was waiting. He looked like an animal waiting on its prey to slip up and give itself away. Anko had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him. As if she would slip up. The only way that would happen was if she did it on purpose.

"So nice of you to join us, Mitarashi." Hisato sneered.

Anko sat down and ignored the interrogator. It was if he were trying to scare her into talking. She had lived with Orochimaru for the past twenty years. After that, nothing was frightening. Anko just stared at Hisato, eyes emotionless.

"But since you really had no choice, let's get on with it." Hisato continued.

"Get on with what?" Anko replied with a slight smirk.

Hisato walked up to her and slapped her. Anko just stared at him like he had lost his mind. Like slapping her was going to do anything. "You said that you were going to tell what had happened from the time you left until you were captured. You do that, you get off."

"I did not say when I was going to tell." Anko replied. "I am not going to talk until I am damn well ready to."

Hisato had not thought about that. That might be why it had taken so long for him to rise to the position he now held. People always tended to find loopholes with him. He frowned as he thought about what to do. "Have it your way." He finally replied. He motioned to the ANBU from the day before. He walked over and stood behind Anko ready to send his jutsu through her weakened body.

Anko inwardly tensed. She knew that she could not go through that again and live. She was going to have to go ahead and start talking. She hoped that she could draw the story out as much as possible. "Where do you want me to start?"

Hisato looked like Christmas had arrived early. "The beginning."

"Which beginning?" Anko asked as she fought the urge to smirk.

The Christmas has come early look quickly faded. Hisato now looked thoroughly pissed. _"He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman."_ Anko thought as she observed him.

"Start from when you were placed on Orochimaru's team as a genin." Hisato replied.

Anko had not figured that she would have to go back that far. She thought maybe from the moment she had started sleeping with her former teacher. Though it did not surprise her that Hisato would make that request. He was a bit of a nutter, in her opinion. Not to mention, Naruto had probably wanted to know everything so that the village leaders could recognize similar patterns and prevent anything like that from happening again.

Anko took a deep breath and said, "I became a genin at the age of ten…

**L-O-N-G-A-G-O**

"Anko Mitarashi!" The academy instructor called out.

Anko perked up in anticipation. She was finally about to find out what team she was going to be on! "You are going to be on Team Six."

Anko nodded and looked over at her two male teammates. She saw the disappointment in their eyes and knew that they were not happy to be on the same team as a _girl_.

"_I'll prove them wrong." _Anko thought. _"I'm going to become stronger than they are!"_

The instructor started speaking again. "You will meet your new senseis this afternoon."

Anko tuned out the instructor as he started telling other teams where they were to meet their sensei. She only perked up when she heard him say that Team Six would be meeting their sensei at Training Field Five. Anko shivered. That was the one closest to the Forest of Death. She stood up with slight reluctance when she heard the instructor dismiss the class. She walked over to where her new teammates were and introduced herself.

They ignored her and kept talking. Anko's eyes narrowed. Just because she was a girl did not mean that they had to ignore her. She started to open her mouth to go off on her teammates when they walked away. She followed after the boys as they walked to the training field. When they got there, they stopped in surprise. _He_ was their sensei. One of the Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was leaning up against a tree dressed in the standard jonin uniform. He had a relaxed stance, yet he looked like he would be ready for action at a moments notice. Even as little as his new students were, they could easily sense the power their new sensei was radiating. It was intimidating to say the least.

Anko was the first one to gain a little bit of her confidence. She took a couple of steps forward and bowed as she greeted Orochimaru. "Hello, sensei."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. He had not expected the little girl to be the first one to greet him. "At least one of your teammates has strength and courage to approach an unknown situation."

The two boys looked horror stricken. They had just been beaten by a _girl_! Anko wanted to laugh at the shock on their faces but she realized that Orochimaru-sensei would not appreciate that. She did not know why, but she felt like she had to remain in high standing with him. The boys quickly ran up to their sensei and bowed and greeted him. Orochimaru acknowledged their greetings. "You will tell me your name and what your specialty is."

He pointed to one of the boys. The boy's eyes shown with fear and his voiced quivered slightly as he started to speak. "I'm Anokoku. My specialty is," Anokoku paused for a moment as he thought about what his specialty was. "I guess it would be ninjutsu."

Orochimaru nodded as he turned to the next boy. "My name is Shichimaru. I'm really not that good at anything specifically except for taijutsu." Shichimaru had a proud look on his face. "I can whoop anyone's ass!"

Orochimaru's eye gleamed for a moment before they became expressionless again. "And you are?" He asked as he turned to Anko.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi." Anko said her voice as she strong as it could be under the gaze of the Sannin. "I'm decent at just about everything. I've been told that I have a quick mind."

"I'm your sensei, Orochimaru." Orochimaru said as he looked at his students. "We will start our training by having a survival weekend in the Forest of Death. When you are ready to become a chunin you will have to spend time in the forest. You will not have me to depend on though. Better to go ahead and get you familiar with the place so your chances of survival are higher. Wouldn't want any of you to die." Orochimaru pushed away from the tree and started to walk away.

"When do we leave, Orochimaru-sensei?" Anko asked.

"Be at the entrance gate at four tomorrow morning." Orochimaru replied as he walked away.

"He's weird!" Anokoku said excitedly.

"Shh. He'll hear you." Anko said nervously.

"I don't care!" Shichimaru said. His voice grew louder and he shouted, "Orochimaru-sensei is weird!"

Anko glanced up the road expecting to still see her sensei. He was no where to be seen. She felt a presence appear in the trees above the team which caused her to glance up. She saw Orochimaru listening to the conversation of his teammates. Anko then looked at her teammates and tried to get them to be quiet. They just laughed at her and continued to talk about Orochimaru. Anko tried again but was cut off when Orochimaru appeared in front of them. Anko held in the yelp of surprise that was threatening to come out. The boys looked frightened but then puffed up.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Anko was talking about you!" Anokoku said. "We tried to get her to be quiet but she wouldn't listen. She said you were weird."

Orochimaru was amused at the boy. "That isn't what I heard."

The boys looked at each other and seemed to lose some of their bravado. "You two will meet me at three in the morning. We will have a special training session."

The boys looked crestfallen and quickly took off before they could get into more trouble. Orochimaru placed a hand on Anko's shoulder which caused her to look up at him. "You won't have to worry about them anymore." With that, Orochimaru took off and left Anko standing there looking slightly confused.

**T-H-E-R-E-W-A-S-A-M-AN**

"What happened after that?" Hisato asked.

Anko looked up at him. "What do you think? When I arrived at the gate, the boys looked pretty shaken up. I tried to ask them what had happened, but they never replied." She said almost as an afterthought, "I never have found out what happened."

"Well, we survived the Forest of Death. Nothing else really happened. I was teased by my teammates whenever I would defend Orochimaru. They would say that I loved him and that I had a crush on him. I always blew them off and told them to stop teasing me. One thing they never did was tease me in front of Orochimaru. Though even when they did tease me, they would keep looking over their shoulder."

"When did you start learning forbidden techniques?" Hisato asked.

"He started teaching them to all of us about a month after our team was formed. We never thought much of it. We were so young that we just accepted what was being taught."

"And your curse seal?" Hisato prompted.

"We went on a final mission together as a team. We went to Sea Country. I don't remember why. We had been there once before as a team so we knew the area. I had also been there once before, just me and Orochimaru. That was in between the team missions. He showed me the experiments that were going on and warned me to not tell anyone. I listened to him and said nothing. I did not expect to become one of those experiments. He gave the entire team the curse mark, along with some other children his assistant had collected."

Anko's eyes grew slightly distant. "The pain was excruciating. I managed to stay quiet though not everyone did. Most were crying out in agony. The cries started to quiet though. Their bodies had not been able to handle the mark. I was saddened when my teammates died, but there was the little part of me that was glad. I thought they had gotten what they had coming to them. But, I started to feel guilty. I didn't understand what was going on. I knew that I did not want to be with Orochimaru though. When he came in and saw I was the only one left, he almost swelled with pride. But then I turned down his offer to come with him. Before he left the room, his assistant had gone on out, he told me how to get in touch with him if I ever needed him."

"So you went back to someone who you knew had killed your teammates and risked your own life?"

Anko looked at Hisato. "Yes."

Hisato opened his mouth to ask another question but he was cut off. "I'm not saying anymore. I'm tired and would like to lie down."

Hisato nodded to the ANBU in the room who escorted Anko out of the room and back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, just to let you know, I'm throwing out the fact that Anko did not regain her memory of what had happened when Anko did not go with Orochimaru. In my little story, she remembered all events from the beginning. There was no memory loss or what not.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Hokage?" Hisato asked as he stepped into Naruto's office.

"Have you gotten anything out of Mitarashi?" Naruto asked as he shifted some papers that were on his desk.

"All she has told was about being a genin under Orochimaru. She said that she will tell us more tomorrow."

"What kind of interrogator are you, Hisato?" Naruto asked as he banged his fist on his desk. "You are not supposed to agree to the terms of the prisoner. Not to mention, you can get inside of her head. That is why there are members of the Yamanaka clan on the interrogation squad. You are to get information as quickly as possible!"

Hisato's eyes narrowed for a moment but he quickly schooled his features. "We could have used one of the Yamanakas, but Mitarashi has an injury."

"What do you mean she has an injury? I doubt that she would inflict an injury on herself, so there is only one other way she could have received that injury." Naruto glared at the high ranking interrogator. "The injury had to have occurred under your supervision."

"She was not cooperating." Hisato replied, his voice calm. "She just needed a little incentive to talk."

"It would have been a damn strong _incentive_ to get her to talk. What the hell did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that the shock of the incentive was enough for her to talk."

"You realize that could kill someone her age." Naruto's voice was icy. "We need to keep her alive. We need to keep her healthy. I will be sending a healer to take care of her injuries."

"That is really not necessary, Hokage." Hisato started to protest. "She will eventually heal and then…"

Whatever else Hisato was going to say was cut off by Naruto standing up and saying, "Hisato, I barely tolerate you and your manners. In case you have forgotten, _I_ am the Hokage, not you. What I say goes. You answer to me, and you obey me. You are not in a position to question my orders. I will consult with Sakura Haruno on who will be the best person to send to heal Mitarashi. I will let you know when the healer arrives here. You will come escort them to the prisoner so she can be healed. You will then escort them back here. Dismissed."

Naruto sat back down and went back to his paperwork. Hisato looked like he could not decide whether or not to be miffed, disgusted, or angry. Instead, he turned and stormed out of the office, anger finally taking precedence. The chunin that he ran into scattered as he stormed out of Hokage Tower.

Naruto stared after Hisato who he could hear storming down the steps. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He then he yelled for a chunin. The chunin came running in and said, "Yes, Hokage?"

"I need you to get Sakura Haruno and bring her here."

"Yes, Hokage." The chunin bowed and left Naruto's office and headed for the hospital.

**T-H-E-R-E**

Hisato went back to the ANBU interrogation headquarters. He grabbed two operatives and told them to go get Anko and bring her to the interrogation room immediately. The two ANBU quickly did as he was told. While they were gone, Hisato stormed to the interrogation room. How dare his Hokage accuse him of not being a good interrogator! No one was as good as Ibiki (name), but he was still damn good. He would prove to the world that he was made of stronger stuff than they thought. A few minutes later his thoughts were interrupted when Anko was hauled in.

She was trying to keep her emotions at bay but anger quickly took over. "What the hell is this about?"

Hisato ignored her question. "You will tell me more information about your time with Orochimaru."

"I'm not well enough to continue!" Anko said, her voice full of anger. "Or are you too occupied with trying to be the best that you do not care what happens to your prisoners?"

"The Hokage wants to know more information. I would prefer to not keep him waiting." Hisato replied. "You will now start talking or the deal is off."

"Did the Hokage tell you to say that? Or are you just trying to save your ass?" Anko all but sneered.

"No to both of those. Now start telling more of your story." Hisato said as he approached Anko.

She saw his fist clench up and bring it in front of her chest. She knew that if he punched her in the chest he could quite possibly kill her. She quickly opened her mouth and started to tell more of her story. Hisato gave a satisfied smile and prepared himself to listen.

**W-A-S**

Fifteen year old Anko was relaxing on a high branch of a tree. She had been a jonin for almost a year and had been taking on as many high ranking missions as possible. The pain that she had experienced when she received the curse mark had started to fade. The pain from losing her teammates had dulled. And if she thought about it, there really was not much pain from that. It was the other people who had died. Some of them had been nice to her. Of course they had been scared, but they had still been nice. But the worst part was that she felt betrayed by her sensei.

Anko sighed. She had been trying to keep all thoughts of her former sensei out of her head yet the thoughts always seemed to encroach upon her. She had thought that he would always be there for her and now he wasn't. She had really wanted him to be there for when she turned sixteen. She normally would not have made a big deal out of birthdays but it was a big milestone, especially for a ninja. So many had not made it as far as she had.

She sat up and jumped off the tree branch. She landed noiselessly on the ground. The one thing that she should have remembered, she had forgotten. Orochimaru had told her how to get in touch with him. Not to mention, she could always summon Manda to get information on Orochimaru. Anko hurried to her small apartment and pulled out a scroll that she had hidden away for five years.

She slowly opened the scroll and stared at it. All that were on it were a set of hand signs. There was also a seal for her to put her hand once the sequence of signs had been completed. Anko was having an internal debate. The yearning to see her sensei after so many years was strong even though she knew of his atrocious acts. Then there was also the fact that she had had a crush on him when she was younger. That crush had developed into something more after he had left and she had created her own version of her former sensei, which was actually close to reality. The thoughts of him had also come to dominate her fantasies. Anko bit back a groan and rolled the scroll back up before putting it back into the drawer. Out of sight, out of mine.

----

Two weeks later, Anko woke up in the middle of the night. In two days she would be sixteen and for some reason, Orochimaru had been preying on her mind. She was not the sentimental type or one to want someone to be there for her, but for some unexplained reason this was different. Not to mention, she was horny and wanted to be touched. However, most people were scared shitless of her because of who had been her sensei. The times when she needed someone, there was no one. Instead, she resorted to what had become her way of dealing with her desires: think about a man (in her case, Orochimaru), slide her hand into her panties, and touch herself. It was not her preferred way of doing things, but it was the only way at the moment. She finally reached orgasm and curled into a ball to try to get to sleep.

Two days later was her birthday. Anko woke up extremely irritated. She went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth, eating a quick breakfast, and getting dressed. She then went to Jonin headquarters to see if there was anything going on. She was told to go see the Third. She immediately headed over to Hokage Tower to see the Hokage. When she walked in, she immediately noticed the look on Sarutobi's face. He looked exhausted and as if the world was resting on his shoulders. "Hokage." Anko announced herself.

"Ah, Anko." Sarutobi greeted, his countenance brightening. He would be damned if those under him would see the pain he was experiencing. He had never expected to hold this position again, but here he was. He mentally shook his head. "I have a mission for you. This will be a solo mission as more than one person will attract attention." Anko nodded as her Hokage continued. "You will have to go to the northern part of Fire. There seems to be some movement of ninja that we need word on. We do not know if it is an uprising or an invading country." He gave her an apologetic smile. "While this would normally go to an ANBU, we currently have none that could go and be gone as long as this mission could take."

"How long will I be gone?" Anko asked.

"At least two months. We need as much information as possible." With that, Sarutobi dismissed Anko.

Anko bowed and left the office. She immediately headed to her small apartment to pack for her mission. After packing, she did nothing for the rest of the day. She would have preferred to have left the moment she had finished packing, but she wasn't supposed to leave until the next morning. Her mind kept drifting to the scroll that she had hidden and put from her mind. Finally night fell. She ate supper and got ready for bed. She went to bed earlier than usual that night. She managed to fall asleep after tossing and turning for a couple of hours. She woke up early the next morning and grabbed a quick breakfast. She headed to the gates of the village as the sky started to lighten. She signed out and headed for the trees. She was in for several days of travel and she wanted to get a head start.

----

Anko tiredly walked into a small village. She found a small place to stay while she monitored the movements of the unknown ninja. As she settled into her room, her mind kept straying to the scroll that had been left in her desk drawer. Her thoughts had been going to Orochimaru and were reluctant to leave. She sighed in exasperation. It was going to be a long mission.

----

Anko was annoyed. She had been trying to gain information for a month and she had made no progress. She was currently relaxing in a tree trying not to fall asleep. There was a slight breeze which was refreshing on the warm day. She felt herself being lulled to sleep until she felt a movement at the other end of the tree branch. Her eyes shot open and she barely managed to not fall to the forest floor below. Orochimaru stood before her. His eyes had a different glint than she remembered but that was okay. He was here. Then she remembered the mission. Standing up she said, "It's you isn't it. You are the one amassing the group of ninja."

"No welcome for your sensei? Anko, I taught you better than that." Orochimaru said as he walked toward her.

Anko backed against the tree trunk in slight fear. Her thoughts had definitely not prepared her for this. She looked at her former sensei who was steadily advancing on her. Without giving much thought, she jumped to the floor below where she would not have to worry about falling to her death. Instead of hitting the ground, she was caught in someone's arms. Anko gasped in shock as she looked up at Orochimaru. She did not realize what she was doing until she felt the contact. Her lips had met Orochimaru's and she was determined to not let go. What surprised her was the fact that Orochimaru was not resisting. He was actually encouraging her! Anko allowed Orochimaru to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips so he could taste her. She started to run her tongue against his. The effect he was having on her was not lost to Orochimaru. He could smell her essence as she became turned on. The kiss broke and Anko started to turn away. She was held in place and Orochimaru said, "It seems you have more to learn. We will begin your lessons immediately."

Anko let out a squeak of surprise as Orochimaru pulled her close and transported them away.


End file.
